


Don’t freak out

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Finally together, our favourite detectives spill the beans on what they’ve really been thinking about over the last few years...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don’t freak out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from day 28 I think...

“So,” he continued, uncharacteristically bashful, “I would sometimes imagine you doing that to me, you know, with your hair.”  
He had her attention now and she rolled onto her front. “Did you have, like, many fantasies about me, before?” she asked curiously, her eyes widening. He swallowed, a little embarrassed, not sure if he was ready to reveal the extent of his adulation.  
“A few,” he muttered “mostly about small, intimate things, like moving your pony tail to one side and gently kissing you on the side of your neck.”  
“Mmm,” she purred, delighted “…but did you have other, more, you know, full blown fantasies?” She stroked his thigh gently, subconsciously hoping she might encourage him to reveal more.  
“Well, I tried not to allow myself but it was really hard not to so, yes, there have been others, but they are a bit predictable… like y’know, the desk, obviously… it’s a bit of a cliché I’m afraid...”  
She quirked an eyebrow “But that’s the point, isn’t it – don’t you think I had fantasies too? Don’t freak out but I had some really cliched and explicit ones…”  
“Really?” he grinned mischievously, feeling more relaxed now and also curious about what fantasies his gorgeous work partner might have indulged in, in which he had a starring role.  
“Well yes, surveillance was a favourite. You know, we’d be following a mark in the evening, together for some reason. And then he’d get wind that we might be following him and so we had to pretend to be a couple…”  
“You mean we’d kiss?” his eyes darkened.  
“Well to begin with, and then of course, we couldn’t stop and ended up with you lifting me up against the wall and, well, you can guess the rest,” she giggled.  
“Ellacott!” he growled, savouring the pleasure of her words.  
“And then of course, there is the lap dancing one…”  
“Lap dancing?!” he was genuinely surprised and was now struggling to contain his arousal. He noted with delight that her pupils had also started to dilate.  
“Yes, where I’m working undercover in a lap dancing club, behind the bar of course and… no it’s silly, I can’t,” she buried her head, embarrassed.  
“No, it’s good…” he encouraged her, kissing her on the shoulder gently.  
“Well then you come in as a customer and insist on having a dance from me and the club lets me do it because they want the money and I agree to it because it’s you…” Her neck and cheeks were tinged with pink now.  
“So what exactly did you wear for this dance?” he managed to utter.  
“You know, a silver bikini, but we’re in a private room and it doesn’t stay on for very long… anyway,” she glanced away, fearing that perhaps she’d now given away too much, “That’s enough of mine. Tell me about your desk fantasy – is it the partner’s desk or the reception one?”  
“Ellacott, both… but I’m afraid that will have to wait for another time – what I really need now is a private dance.” He lifted her gently on him, so that her legs straddled his hips.


End file.
